


No Monday in Your Sunday Make-Up

by Sunfreckle



Series: Modern Means Less Miserable [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Marisette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: Happy, silly fluff in which Éponine and Marius hang out while Cosette is visiting her mum and Marius (amazingly) allows Éponine to do his make-up.Based onthese lovely drawingsby Debora Cabral and as good as cowritten by my beloved sister.





	No Monday in Your Sunday Make-Up

 

It’s a lovely day, but looking at Marius you really wouldn’t know it. Éponine pokes him with her foot. “Dude, cheer up.”

“Hm,” he sighs.

Éponine slides even further down on the couch. She’s not feeling particularly cheery herself. Cosette is visiting her mother for the weekend so Marius is no fun and there’s just nothing interesting going on. Cosette is usually the one that comes up with the lazy afternoon activities. “Let’s just watch some tv, ok?” she says.

“Ok,” Marius says.

“What d’you want to watch?” Éponine asks, twisting her body to reach the remote without leaving her slouching position.

“Whatever you feel like,” Marius says.

“Robot Wars?” Éponine grins.

“Sure,” he replies vaguely.

She pulls a face. “Marius, you hate Robot Wars.” Ever since one of the competing robots actually had a face he kept getting sad about them having to die for their entertainment.

“Hm?” Marius asks, looking up. “Oh, I’m sorry.” His eyebrows knit together with self-reproach. “I’m not being good company at all.”

Éponine drags herself upright. “Give her a call, Marius,” she says. “I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“No,” Marius shakes his head. “I don’t want to be clingy.”

She tries not to snort, she really does.

“ _More_ clingy,” her friend mutters, turning a little red.  “Besides, she’s having fun with her mum, I don’t want to disturb them.”

Éponine gives him a sceptical look and pulls out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Marius asks suspiciously.

“Texting your girlfriend, cause you won’t,” she sniffs.

“No…” he complains, but he doesn’t try to stop her.

Éponine grins. Marius never tries to stop her. He knows better. “I’m only checking if she’s busy,” she says soothingly and she sends the text.

A literal second later her phone rings.

“ _Gosh_ , I wonder who that is,” Éponine smirks and she answers with a cheerful: “You have reached the headquarters of Pining Incorporated, how may I help you?”

“Is he that bad?” Cosette laughs at the other end of the line.

“Pretty much,” Éponine says, grinning at Marius who is trying to look disgruntled through the blush on his cheeks.

“Aw, can I talk to him?”

“Putting you on speaker now.”

“Hey honey!” Cosette chimes and Marius beams in spite of himself.

He still looks like that every time he first sees Cosette or hears her voice, even after five and a half months of dating. Éponine wonders if he’ll stay like that forever. He probably will.

“Hey,” he says, leaning towards the phone in Éponine’s outstretched hand. “We’re not interrupting are we?”

“Of course not,” Cosette says warmly. “We’ve just come home from shopping. What are you guys doing?”

“Hanging at Marius’ apartment,” Éponine replies. “Listening to him sigh.”

“Don’t tease Marius,” Cosette scolds laughingly.

“I was not sighing,” he protests.

“Yes you were,” Éponine insists. “Cosette, you better come back soon, I can only look at his dramatic face for so long.”

“Oh, but he’s so cute when he’s being dramatic,” Cosette coos.

Éponine smirks. Just like Cosette, to scold _her_ first and then turn around and do way worse herself. “He is,” she agrees. “And he’s wearing his nice lilac sweater too.”

“Aw, send me a picture!” Cosette begs.

“ _No_ …” Marius groans and he turns away.

“Wait,” Éponine laughs. “Let me switch to FaceTime.”

“No!” he protests louder and Éponine laughs along with Cosette through the phone.

“Okay,” she snorts. “Just take my word for it. He looks both dramatic and adorable. If he were a cartoon character he’d have long, fluttering lashes right now.”

“You guys do this on purpose,” Marius mutters, drawing his feet up on the couch.

 “You could give him some mascara,” Cosette suggests teasing. “He _has_ the long fluttery lashes, they’re just so blonde.”

“I wish,” Éponine laughs. Marius is always happy to help her and Cosette with their make-up, he has a very steady hand and is great at applying eye-liner, but he never wears any himself. Courfeyrac managed to convince him once, but he got so self-conscious he just ended up smudging it all by touching his face every time someone looked at him. “He’ll never let me.”

“Shame,” Cosette sighs.

“Very funny,” Marius says, grimacing slightly.

“What are you talking about?” Éponine says. “You’d look great in make-up.”

“No I wouldn’t,” he contradicts with a scoff.

“Yes you would!” Cosette chips in. “Ponine, tell him!”

“Dude, you have a _great_ face,” Éponine says. It’s really weird saying this out loud after all this time, but honestly, this is no time for discretion. “ _Especially_ your nose,” she adds. “ _And_ your lips.”

“Seconded!” Cosette agrees emphatically.

Marius looks rather incredulous, but at least a little bit pleased. “You think so?” he says.

“Yes!” they cry in unison.

“Do you _need_ make-up?” Éponine says, waving her phone about. “Hell no. Would you look awesome in make-up? Hell yes.”

“You really would,” Cosette says lovingly.

“Well…” Marius says, smiling a little. “What would you want do then?”

Éponine blinks. “You serious?” she asks. She can hardly believe it.

“We were looking for something to do anyway,” Marius grins shyly. “And if you’re both so excited about it…”

Éponine squeaks with delight and drops her phone. “Really?!” she cries. “I can do your make-up? Aah!” In her hurry to get off the couch and to her handbag she nearly trips over her own feet. This is not an opportunity she is going to waste. “Marius, I swear to god you are going to look amazing.” She can’t be bothered to look through her bag and just turns it upside down. Damn, she’s only got her emergency make-up with her. “Of all the days not to bring my full palette,” she groans.

Meanwhile Marius has picked up her phone. “Cosette, Ponine is cursing at her handbag,” he says.

“I am so upset I’m not there with you!” she cries. There’s some muffled background noise on the other end of the line and Cosette says: “Mum and I were going to bake something, but I don’t want to miss this!”

“Put us on speaker in the kitchen,” Éponine demands, returning to the couch with her make-up pouch. “I need you on colour consult.”

“Ok!” Cosette says. “Give me a minute.”

Éponine beams at Marius and he actually laughs out loud. “You’re eyes are huge,” he says.

“ _Your_ eyes are gonna be huge when I’m done with them!” she vows excitedly.

“Okay!” Cosette calls out. “I’m here, talk to me.”

“What are we talking about?” her mother’s voice sounds in the background.

“What make-up to put on Marius,” Cosette replies. Her grin is audible in her voice.

“Oh, that boy would look darling in earth tones,” she says approvingly.

“Yes he would!” Cosette agrees. “But we want something more dramatic, right Ponine?”

“Yes!” Éponine grins. “And hi, Fantine!”

“Hello, dear,” Fantine replies, her voice growing louder for a moment. “And Marius, are you there too?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says politely. “Hello.”

“Marius, darling, _please_ don’t call me ma’am,” she laughs.

“Right, sorry,” he says hastily. “Hi, Fantine.”

“So,” Éponine says impatiently. “What colours do you think, Cosette?” She really wishes she had more with her.

“Mmm…pastels would be nice?” Cossette ponders. “He has such a fair complexion.”

“I don’t have any light colours though…” Éponine says regretfully. She makes a frustrated noise. “I wish I could do contouring.”

“Oh that would be great!” Cosette gasps. “But your complexions don’t match at all.”

“No, my stuff would never work,”  Éponine shakes her head.

“I’m not sure if the whole face thing would work for me,” Marius speaks up.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” Cosette says. “We’re completely talking over your head. We won’t do that again.”

“I don’t mind,” Marius smiles and to Éponine’s delight he actually looks amused.

“Okay,” she says. “How about a smokey look? I’ve got all the stuff for that I th- Oh my god!”

“What?” Marius asks, startled.

“Courf!” Éponine cheers. “Here I am agonizing over which of the three colours I brought to use while your roommate has an entire department store’s worth of make up in his room!” She bounces off the couch and across the living room.

“Yes!” Cosette cries. “Oh my god that’s perfect! Find some purples Ponine!”

“On it!” Éponine calls back.

“I don’t think Courfeyrac would like it if you touch his beauty case,” Marius says nervously. “He’s already had to hide his glitter after Bahorel and R-”

“Marius, trust me,” Éponine says, turning round at the door. “I am one hundred percent certain that he won’t mind.” At least not if he gets a picture in exchange, she thinks privately. In fact she and Courfeyrac once spent an entire conversation telling each other how good Marius' face was, it was a bonding moment. Remembering his enthusiasm he would probably _pay_ her for a picture.

Courfeyrac’s room is tidy enough to find his make-up stash without any trouble and she carefully selects a rainbow of blues and purple eye shadows and lipsticks and some other items that she’s just dying to try. She also grabs his hand mirror, no use making do with a little pocket mirror when Courfeyrac has one like this just lying around.

“Alright,” she says, sitting down on the couch again. “Do you own eye-liner first.”

“Marius is so good at doing eye-liner,” they hear Cosette say to her mother while Éponine holds up the mirror for him.

“This is weird,” Marius says, drawing a line that’s so straight Éponine is a little resentful.

“It’s gonna look great,” she assures him. “Cosette I’ve got all purples and blues, where do we start?”

“Blue eyeshadow?” Cosette suggests.

“Hm,” Éponine nods, but when she looks at Marius she loses her train of thought. Eye-liner should be bloody mandatory.

“Is this okay?” Marius asks hesitantly.

“Marius you have got to be kidding me, are you looking at yourself?”

“What’s happening?” Cosette asks, vague whisking sounds in the background.

“Marius is killing me with his eye-liner,” Éponine informs her. “Hang on, I have to send you a picture.”

The enjoyment drains off Marius’ face. “I’d rather not,” he splutters.

“Oh come one,” Éponine says.  There is no way in hell she is leaving this experience without a keepsake.

“Please?” Cosette begs.

Marius looks conflicted.

“Give me your phone then,” Éponine suggests. “I’ll send the picture to Fantine.”

“Yeah, ok,” Marius says, brightening up a little and he digs his phone out of his pocket.

“Marius is sending the pictures to you, mum,” Cosette chimes.

“I’m honoured,” Fantine laughs.

Éponine waits for Marius to smile and snaps a picture. She sends it and waits for the gasp she is certain will come.

“ _Marius_!” Cosette squeals.

Alright, not quite a gasp, but close enough. “Marius,” Éponine says solemnly. “Please let me put plum lipstick on you.”

“Um…” Marius says, looking at the case in her hand.

“We’re not going outside,” Éponine reminds him. “No one has to see.” Except her of course, _she’ll see_.

Marius gives in and leans forward. “Go on then,” he says.

“This is the _best_ ,” Éponine grins and she carefully holds Marius chin while applying the lipstick.

Marius makes a sound at the back of his throat.

“Don’t move,” she warns him.

He hums.

“Wow,” Éponine says, leaning back. “Just wow. Look.”

Marius looks into the handmirror. “Yeah…” he says thoughtfully. “I…I don’t think it looks like me.”

“Oh it looks like you,” Éponine says. “Just like a version of you that decided to become a freaking model.”

Marius laughs and she exploits that by putting  on puppy eyes and asking:

“Can I send a picture to Cosette?”

“Sure,” Marius says. “But can we do something less…heavy for the rest?”

“Oh we can take this off,” Éponine says pleasantly, taking another picture with Marius’ own phone. “I just wanted to see what it looked like. Coming your way Cosette!”

Marius wipes the lipstick off, grinning shyly at Cosette’s outburst of admiration, while Éponine opens a palette of blue eyeshadows. Blues blending into purples would look really nice. The eye-liner makes his eyes look way deeper and darker and blue is going to make such a nice contrast with his hair.

“I wish I could see what you’re doing!” Cosette squeals and they hear her mother laugh in the background.

“Magic,” Éponine says solemnly. “I am doing magic.” She’s taking her time too and she won’t make it too over the top. No, this is going to be _perfect_. Montparnasse would be proud.

Cosette chatters at them while Éponine works. Éponine doesn’t answer too much, because she’s concentrating and Marius can’t talk much either, because he can’t seem to move his lips without also moving his eyebrows.

“Ok,” Éponine says, leaning back to admire her work. The several shades of delicate blue are wavering out gently into purples, framing Marius’ eyes. It’s _just_ shy of dramatic. It’s gorgeous. “Ok,” she says again, grinning.

Marius reaches for the mirror, but she swats his hand away.

“Mascara first!”

“Please send another picture!” Cosette cries.

“Patience!” Éponine demands. “And Marius stop blinking, look down.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” he says.

“You’re doing fine,” Éponine smiles. “And looking fine too.”

He make a huffing sound, but keeps still.

“Perfect,” she says, clapping her hands. “Now, a little blush I think and…just a touch of lipgloss?” There are still some remnants of the plum lipstick on his lips, so that could work very well actually.

“Do I really need blush,” Marius says, trying not to smack his lips after she applied the lipgloss. The corners of his mouth turn up. “I usually do a pretty good job on my own.”

Shy grins shouldn’t be possible, Éponine thinks, looking into his face. They really shouldn’t. “Fair enough,” she says.  “Then you’re done!”

“Picture! Picture!” Cosette chants.

“I’ll do you one better,” Éponine grins. “I’m going to hang up for a second.” While FaceTime starts up she hands Marius the mirror. “Take a look Pontmercy.”

He lifts the mirror. His eyes widen. “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Éponine smirks.

Marius turns his head left and right, staring at his reflection. “I…do _not_ look like me, but…”

“But?”

“…I kind of like it,” he admits.

“Well I should fucking hope so!” she beams and she grabs her phone and calls Cosette.

Upon seeing her boyfriend Cosette makes a series of noises that keep going for a while before they start to form actual sentences. By the time they do however, Marius has proved his own point: he’s blushing like mad. Cosette is making him hold Éponine’s phone in front of his face at different angles and she squeals at every single one. Silently Éponine grabs Marius’ phone and snaps a picture.

“Hey!” he protests.

“Oh, come on, we need pictures of this,” she says.

“We really do!” Cosette says. “Mum, mum! Come look!”

Fantine joins in with praising Marius and Éponine takes one blushing pictures after another. He looks absolutely amazing. And much more like himself than he realizes, but what she really needs now is a good glamour shot. Something to absolutely _shock_ everyone.

“Alright!” she says. “Model time. Marius do your best runway face.”

“My what?” Marius splutters.

“Just pull a dramatic face,” Cosette says cheerfully. “You know, put a little.”

“Ehm…” Marius does something with his lips and Éponine lowers the phone.

“Yeah, maybe not that,” she smiles. “Just…do something…” What do models usually do? Bedroom eyes…looking aloof… Those are not really things Marius excels at. “Ok, try staring at me without smiling or anything,” she instructs.

Marius stares. With round, pleasant eyes. This is not working.

“Cosette,” Éponine groans, turning the phone towards her. “Help?”

“Ok, Marius, think of Courf!” Cosette says cheerfully. “Pull your best Courf-face!”

Éponine keeps her phone at the ready, but none of the faces Marius pulls – however cute – manage to bring the glamour.

“I’m sorry,” he says, laughing awkwardly.

“Oh, no, honey,” Cossette says. “You look wonderful and I’m sure Ponine has some really great pictures.”

“No,” Marius says, determined. “I can do this. Just…” He lowers the phone and frowns a little in concentration.

Éponine watches him as a variety of expressions passes across his face. He looks sweet, bashful, excited- Éponine nearly drops the phone in her haste to press the button.

“Was that a good one?” Marius asks excitedly.

Éponine frantically opens the gallery to check if the picture came out alright. She will never forgive herself if she blurred it. There it is. It’s not blurred. It’s amazing. Marius is staring at a point behind the camera with a look on his face that’s so intense Éponine actually blinks at it again. _That_ does not look like Marius. She actually might like the blushing pictures from before better. But when it comes to shock value…

“Who were you thinking of?” she manages to ask.

“Enjolras!” Marius says cheerfully.

“Did it work?” Cosette asks curiously.

“I’ll say,” Éponine grins, having recovered slightly. She shows Marius the picture.

“Wow!” Marius says and he looks properly excited. “I like that. Still doesn’t look like me though.”

“No, probably a good thing too,” Éponine grins.

“Send it to me!” Cosette says. “You guys are holding out on me!”

“In a minute,” Éponine says. “I want a selfie to put as my phone background.”

“No! People will see!” Marius blushes.

“No one gets in my phone,” Éponine protests.

“Gav does,” Marius insists.

“Ok,” Éponine rolls her eyes. “I won’t put it as my background, but we _are_ taking a selfie.”

“And then will you send me the picture,” Cosette huffs.

“She’s getting real impatient over here,” Fantine laughs.

Three selfies later Éponine finally sends the glamour shot to Fantine’s phone. Cosette actually screams and Marius, for lack of a better description, looks smug.

He also looks smug a few days later, when he casually shows the picture to Courfeyrac, and Courfeyrac literally drops the bowl of popcorn he had just sat down with.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this happened. Yeah, blame my sister's enthousiasm, and Debora's amazing faces of course. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and I'd absolutely adore it if you left a comment!


End file.
